<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the most proudest experiment by desolate_dinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448631">the most proudest experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur'>desolate_dinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eleceed (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After encountering Kayden and Jiwoo and shortly being captured by the Union, he had more time to think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Delein &amp; Wooin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the most proudest experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm on a fucking writing spree to complete my New Year's resolution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thinking it about it more, Wooin showed signs of disgust when it came towards experiments. Then again, Dr. Delein saved Wooin from being experimented. Of course Wooin would sympathize with the animals. He should’ve figured that Wooin would be against experimentation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Delein sighs exasperatedly. There was currently nothing to do since the materials he asked for hadn’t arrived yet. Instead, he was alone with his thoughts and thought about life before he got captured by the Union.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Experimenting on animals was familiar to Dr. Delein. His father used to be a veterinarian and cared a lot for animals. He cared so much that his father would try to find ways to make animals stronger so that they would get injured less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a way, his father’s obsession ended up being Dr. Delein’s obsession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Learning that he was an awakened human, something that he got from his deceased mother, Dr. Delein wanted to recreate it towards animals. Being awakened means that the skills that a normal human would have were multiplied. If an animal were to be awakened, would that possibly mean that their skills would be multiplied as well? Could it be genetically passed on? Questions like these were what interested Dr. Delein.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dr. Delein met Wooin, the poor child was scared of him. Wooin reminded Dr. Delein of a scared cat. Maybe that’s why Dr. Delein took him in. There was also Wooin being an awakened human with the same ability as his being another factor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Studying awakened humans could possibly help Dr. Delein’s research on awakening animals as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he took care of Wooin. Fed him, clothed him, gave him shelter, and taught him everything he knows. From what he’s been hearing, Wooin had recently got into a fight with the Shinhwa Association’s CEO’s younger brother that ended up being a tie. Dr. Delein knew that he taught Wooin to be a strong awakened human he was now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a way, Wooin was also one of Dr. Delein’s successful experiments. Dr. Delein probably never had physically experimented on Wooin before, neither did he harm him, but he was definitely one of Dr. Delein’s proudest experiments.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rushed this, but I'm not trying to write good. Quantity over quality, they say.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>